1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screening assembly. In particular, although not exclusively, the invention relates to a screening assembly for use with a height adjustable table to provide decency for a user sitting at the table by ensuring that the user is not viewed from a compromising viewpoint. The invention also resides in a curved roller-type blind which is in no way limited for use as a modesty screen for a table. It will be appreciated that a roller-blind made in accordance with the present invention may be used in connection with curved windows in domestic dwellings or motor vehicles, for example.
2. Present State of the Art
Modesty panels have long been used in conventional tables, particularly desks to provide decency for the nether regions of an occupant seated at the desk. The modesty panel is an upright panel extending across the front of the desk opposite the side at which the user would normally be seated. Complications arise when modesty panels are to be used in connection with height adjustable desks. If the desk surface is to move through an appreciable height range and the modesty panel moves with the desk surface, it will be appreciated that for the modesty panel to be effective through the entire height range, then the modesty panel will be fairly close to the floor when the desk surface is located at the lower end of the range. This will generally cause an obstruction to leg movement of the user and as such be in contravention of furniture industry standards.
On the other hand, if the modesty panel is to be secured to the portion of the height adjustable desk remaining stationary relative to the floor, then a gap will be created between the desk surface and the top of the modesty panel as the desk surface is moved to an upper height position. U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,809 discloses such an arrangement in which the modesty panel is secured by brackets to the lower stationary portion of the table support and thus suffers from this disadvantage.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,715 discloses a height adjustable folding table. The modesty panel is pivotally mounted to the underside of the table top. The modesty panel therefore has only two operating positions, namely adjacent the table top and extending perpendicularly from the table top. Thus, this arrangement does not provide a range of positions at which the modesty panel can be disposed, such that the modesty panel may be functional through the entire operating range of the height adjustable table. Furthermore, while the modesty panel disclosed does provide a measure of adjustment, the modesty panel must be manually moved between its two operating positions.
Further complications arise in height adjustable tables where the front side of the table opposite to the user is curved or otherwise non-linear in shape. In general, problems arise in providing screens for use in connection with curved openings. U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,810 discloses a roller shade for an opening such as a rear window of an automobile. The shade is drawn from a straight roller but the pull rod may be intentionally bent to a varying degree, depending upon the extent that the shade has been extended from the roller. While this may provide an adequate solution for rear automobile windows, it is considered that such a shade is inappropriate for a window or opening which has a uniform degree of curvature throughout its height.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,546 discloses a roller blind having a straight roller disposed in a housing with a curved guide slot so that the drawn-out blind is curved in configuration. It will be appreciated that such an arrangement is not appropriate for a long roller blind since in a long blind, the deviation between the roller and the guide slot at the extremities will lead to difficulties in locating the housing as well as cause rolling problems for the blind. Thus, such an arrangement is generally only suitable for short roller lengths.